New child of the prophecy
by masquradeXD
Summary: Percy Jackson with me in it. Also they are Fighting Koios. Second prophecy that dosent star till my character is 13 also love interest in my character and Annabeths sister Saide I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. rated K for minor swear words.
1. I see you NOW GIVE ME MY MOM BACK

As I down the street from my school G. Johnson Robin Elementary (mostly called Robin elementary) I thought about all the homework I have to turn in tomorrow I had dyslexia and ADHD so it was hard my name was Kelvin and I was in the 5th grade my age 11. As I came by the little track that led to my house my friend showing up he was Grover "Hey" I locked at him clenched my backpack he was really tall and he was in high school he had cruches and a hat over his head. "Hey Grover" I said. We kept on walking i got to my house when Grover left I opened the door my mom was standing there cooking dinner. "Hi mom" i sat my backpack on the ground took out my folder and math book a bunch of papers on each page. "Hello Kelvin"

"im cooking hot dogs"

"cool" I said "Dont you wanna get ......." she hesitated "Your trident so you can play greek gods in the backyard with Grover". Then Grover knocked on the door. We went to the backyard he had a sword that was actually real I mean I wouldnt blame him my trident was real"Come on lets go Kelvin let see what you got" he jabbed at me I dodged and jabbed with my trident" the sky started getting dark so we went inside I went to the restroom I could hear my mom and Grover were talking"Do you think he'll be safe?" my mom asked "No I should take him to camp its better to tell him there." Grover said "Are you sure?" my mom asked to Grover he answered "Yes just let me take him Percy will teach him to use his gift" then he said "Koios is nearing." Then I got out of the bathroom and wnet downstairs were Grover eating a hotdog so I took one to I put ketchup and mustard then I saw a shady creatre jump at my house I jumped off the chair and then Grover said "Kelvin whats wrong." I pointed to the window and the creature came slashing through the window. "Grover take Kelvin and run take him to camp" my mom said "What about you"I said. She picked up my trident and said"I'll hold it off." Grover pulled me out of the house the house exploded I just got very angry because my mom had died.

We came up to this road and we went down some trees then It said _Camp Half-blood_ I tought half-blood. We went in there were a bunch of people walking around. I walked around with Grover the place was full of cabins saying Apollo, Aprodite, Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Athena, Artemis and more. I looked at Grover "Whats with all the-" he cut me of "You know the myths about greek gods and godesses well they are not myths they are real." I said then I thought about my Greek mythology class with he said that he sons and daughter of greek gods and goddesses were to half human and half greek so I thought about my mom so I have a greek god as a parent and that would mean Im a demigod.

"Demigod" I said  
"What" Grover said "Im a demigod" I said "Yep and your not like the other demigods we dont have to find out who your parent is its Poseidon". I was so exited but Grover told me "Your part of the propehcy you in danger and a danger" I looked puzzled. He took me to a place he called the big house. I went inside I saw a blonde man "Who is this satyr" I looked at Grover "satyr" "Ya am half goat half man sent to protect you but dont worry I wasnt pretending about being your friend" he said then he said to the big man right there "This is Kelvin Jones a child of the prophecy" "Take him to see Chiron" the man said "Who is that" I asked "Mr.D as in Dyonisus" he said i thought Dionysus the god of wine. We wemt up the stairs a little apartment was there we went inside there was a man in a wheel chair "" I said "Kelvin how are you my dear child how have you been" "My mom just died" "No she didnt because my sese would see if she was dead no she is being held captive by Koios." he said "Koios the titan?" I geussed "Yes my dear child" he said "So why are you here". Then he turned into a horse thing with his upper body still the same. "I am Chiron a centaur" he said. "Now Grover my dear satyr Im going to show Kelvin to the Poseidon cabin" Chiron said.

I came to a cabin close to the lake when I was not suprised that I was Poseidons son but I was suprised that im a Demigod. The reason is I always loved water I mean I could stay in the pool for like 10 minutes without dying. My eyes could see in water but not hurt me it was totally weird. "Go inside child"Chiron said "Ok" I said. I went inside there was a boy about 16 there "Hello" he turned around and saw me "Who are you" I said "Percy Jackson" he said "You mean _the_ Persus Jackson" I said "The one and only". "Who are you" Percy said "Kelvin Jones son of Poeidon I guess..." I said "Your the son of Poseidon Im the son of Poseidon." He said "Well I guess am your brother"I said "I guess so" I said. I went outside I went to the archery place I bought a bow and 20 pack of arrows I loved archery I got a badge for archery in scouts. I shot and shot and shot and all of them went into the middle. Next was power practice the place were you channel your power from your parents and make it into your parents weapon and throw it at the target my target was a battle dummy. I channeld the water then a trident came and I threw it woosh. It hit the dummy.


	2. I have a birthday with skeletons

I got back to my cabin I was really excited. I walked to my bunk when I heard a loud _cling. _I turned to Percy I grabbed my dagger.  
He swung I dodged and jumped on the third bunk. And lunged toward Percy he dodged and I hit the wall.

"From what I learned from Annabeth rule number 6 of battle stradegy wait till your opponent attacks you till you attack." Percy said.  
"Eat this stradegy" I said. I lunged my dagger at his face. He did something like the Matrix thing the bullet dodge. He rolled on he floor. He slashed to my foot I jumped as high as I could over and tumbled and Kung Fu kicked him in the back and he fell. And put my foot on his back and pointed my sword at the back of his head. He got up.

"Good Practice." Percy said.

He walked out so I followed him. We got at the Athenas cabin and a girl came out. Percy hugged her then another girl came out wow i thought she was beautiful.

I desided to go in british accent and make fun of Percy.

"Percy I say who is the girl." I said in british accent he was mad.

"Percy im just kidding" I said going sheeshis.

"Kelvin this is Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena goddess of Wisdom and battle stragety." Percy said.

I looked at the girl she was blond and she was wearing a orange shirt that said _Camp Half-Blood_. I sheathed my dagger and shaked her hand. "Hi im Kelvin Jones son of.........." It was embarsing to tell you the truth I had only known I was the Son of Poseidon for one day and then I start going all Oh My Dads Poseidon Oh Am cooler than you.

"Poseidon" Percy finished for me.

"Thanks dude" I whispered.

Annabeth looked at Percy in the OMG face. I was not sure here thought about anything so I said "Am gonna go to bed".

"Dont you wanna stay for dinner" The girl next to Annabeth said. "You guys get dinner here" I said stupidly. "Well of coures seaweed brain." she said.  
Seawees Brain what is that souposed to mean. I looked at Percy. "Dont worry Annabeth calls me that all the time that just means she likes you." He whispered.

I was done eating so I walked to my cabin. It was dark but then I remember It was my 11th birthday today. I tripped on a foot then the light came on then there was a huge suprise like a suprise party Percy, Annabeth, The girl next to Annabeth who called me seaweed brain but I didnt know her name but I liked and thought she was cute girl, Grover my friend, Chiron and a Cyclops.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all said.  
"How did you guys know" I said exitedly.

"Grover has been giving us info on you." Annabeth said.

"So you were only there to take care of me you never even wanted to be my friend?" I said misearbly

"Of course I wanted to be your friend dude!" He said happily.

It made me feel happy then I saw a black goop form and amke a person he was as tall as me and loked 12 years old.

"Nico was up" Percy said

"Who is this Percy?"

"I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades" He said.

"Hi im Kelvin-"

"I know I know dude" He said

Then someone swung in.

It was a tall girl she looked cool she had a bow and arrows on her back.

"Hi who are you?" I said.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus" she said proudly.

"OK CAN WE GET THIS PARTY STARTED" I said yelling.

"LETS DO IT" Nico yelled in response.

We had a good night i finnaly learend the girls name she was Saide Mason we were dancing and partying exept Nico got a little crazy he jumped in the water with his heavy gear and started drowning and I jumped in the water being a son of Poseidon and all saved him. I walked toward the Cyclops.

"Who are you?" I asked the Cyclops nisely.  
"Oh Im Tyson you are my brother I am son of Poseidon too" He said. I thought to myself _cool.  
_I started opening presents.

Alright I opened Percy's present It was a sports watch "Nice watch" I said blushing. "Tap It" he said.

"Ok..." I said I tapped it and it turned to a shield "wow" i said in awe.

I then opened Tyson's, He got me a axe and a sandwich "thanks Tyson" I said blushingly.

I opened Nico's It was a dagger with a black handle "Thanks man" I said.

I opened Thalias present It was a bow and arrows and a sword with a meterorite blade "This is weird but cool" I said "The blade is magic it makes it really hard for someone to beat you. The bows and arrows the bow is really good and the arrows they never run out." she said.

Annabeth got me a compass and a laptop that had Deadaleus sign. I looked at the laptop it had a lot of desings i was actualy happy cause i like archetechture.

Sadie got my shoes nikes with wings on it Like herems. "I got it from my friends Connor and Travis Stoll they live in the Hermes cabin". I had my presents.

"Why" I said deeply.

"Ok cause there is a prophecy that a second son of Poseidon will rise and help Peresus deafeat Koios God of intellect and the axis of heaven around which the constellations of intellect and the axis of heaven around which the constellations revolved." Annabeth said trying to catch her breath.

"So what" I said

"It starts when you are 13 and I am 19 and we gotta fight togheter this happened to me fighting Kronos we are gonna fight alot of monsters in the next 2 years" He said.

I was worried what if I died.

"Ok right know I wanna sleep everybody out" I said.

In a dream I saw Nico going home I saw someone sneak behind me "NICO!" I yelled he couldnt hear me. He got grabbed.

I woke up. No one was in the room I looked outside the were sjeletons hellhounds and other Underworld creatures attacking cam one said "Were Is Lord Hades son were is he!" the skeletone said my dream was real Nico got kiddnapped I was gonna get him back and I will. I grabbed my daggers, watch shield thing, and dark blade sword, and went oustside. I saw Percy holding a pen _we are under attack and he want to write a strongly worded letter to the skeletal army_ I thought he uncapped the pen and a bronze sword came out it was weird but I didnt complain. A hellhound came toward me lunged at me I took out my dagger and thrusted my dagger throught is head it dissapeared into dust. I felt great I stabbed a hellhound cut the skull of a skeleton I even killed a fury. Alecto. Then I turned arpund I saw a skeleton it stabbed my right below my thight. I felt weak then I saw the skeleton become dust then I saw it was Annabeth.

"Thank You" I said goofly and passed out.


End file.
